


Thirstballin'

by Jules Quaintrelle (teh_jules)



Series: The Wayward Passion Chronicles [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Deutsch | German, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Healing Sex, Id Fic, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Porn, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/Jules%20Quaintrelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padmé und Obi-Wan stranden aufgrund eines Schadens ihres Raumschiffes auf einem Planeten. Dies hat nicht geahnte Folgen für ihrer beider Leben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thirstballin: Teil 1, Padmé

**Author's Note:**

> Es gibt tatsächlich eine größere Storyline um WPC, die man erahnen kann wenn man die Spuren findet, die ich gelegt habe, doch ich hatte nie vor diese komplette Storyline näher zu erläutern ;)
> 
> Für mich steht in dieser Fic der Smut im Vordergrund, der meiner Meinung nach viel zu kurz bei Obidala kommt.
> 
> Die Namensverwandschaft zu Ticklesivorys "Wayward Desire" ist Zufall. Zuerst hieß es sogar genau so, bis ich feststellte das der Name schon 'vergeben' ist. Um niemand zu verwirren, bin ich dann auf Wayward Passion umgeschwänkt.
> 
>  
> 
> Vielen Dank an Ira Swansson, meine geduldige Beta-Leserin.
> 
> Unregelmäßige Updates werden in Kürze folgen.  
> Peace, Love & Obidala

_**Thirstballin** _ = an unhealthy, uncontrollably strong desire to do something...on the verge of being sexual...needs quenching. 

 

It is with our passions, as it is with fire and water, they are good servants but bad masters.

_ \- Aesop _

 

 

_ 1: Padmé _

 

Padmé wartete. 

 

Sie wartete und versuchte mit ihren widersprüchlichen Emotionen fertig zu werden. 

 

Sie wartete und beobachtete den Mann am anderen Ende des Zeltes. 

 

Natürlich hatte er versucht zu meditieren. Er war nun mal vor allen anderen Dingen ein Jedi. Doch Stunde um Stunde konnte sie dabei zusehen wie sich sein Zustand verschlechterte. 

 

Es begann mit seinem Atem.

 

Padmé hatte nie bemerkt wie gleichmäßig Obi-Wan atmete, bis er am anderen Ende des verdunkelten Zeltes saß und verzweifelt versuchte ruhig und tief ein- und auszuatmen. Ob sein Herz ebenso schnell schlug wie ihres?

 

Auch ihr Herzschlag hatte sich seit Einbruch der Dunkelheit verdoppelt. Ob aus Aufregung oder Erregung war ihr nicht ganz klar und genauso wenig wollte sie darüber nachdenken. 

 

Inzwischen klang er, als würde er mit aller Macht versuchen ein zu langes Rennen zu gewinnen. Vor einigen Stunden hatte er die Meditationshaltung aufgegeben und saß nun vorn über gebeugt am Boden. Die Jedi-Robe hatte er kurz zuvor von sich geworfen und darunter waren starke, muskulöse Arme zum Vorschein gekommen, von denen sie nicht den Blick lassen konnte. 

 

_ Was ist nur los mit dir, Padmé?,  _ fragte sie sich missbilligend und verwirrt. Das Feuer inmitten des Raums, welches das Zelt heizte, malte verführerische Schatten auf seinen Körper. Sie konnte jeden Muskel seines Rückens, abgezeichnet durch den dünnen Stoff seines Hemdes sehen. 

 

Padmé hatte schnell ihren Blick abgewandt und den verräterischen Gedanken Einhalt geboten, doch das noch schneller werdende Pochen ihres Herzens konnte sie nicht verhindern. 

 

Die Schamanin des Stammes hatte ihr erklärt, dass ihr Körper sich nach und nach durch Obi-Wans Veränderung vorbereiten würde. 

 

Doch sie hatte sie auch gewarnt, dass, umso länger Obi-Wan gegen seinen Körper und das Unausweichliche ankämpfte, er dem Tod näher und näher kam. 

 

Padmé wusste, dass er immer noch hoffte, dass jemand sie finden würde und dass er deshalb versuchte die Reaktion seines Körpers zu verlangsamen. Doch es würde niemand kommen, schließlich erwartete man sie erst innerhalb drei Tagen auf Coruscant zurück. Und selbst wenn, würden die Veränderungen ihrer Körper auch außerhalb des Planeten noch weiter wirken. So oder so, gab es nur eine Lösung. 

 

Vielleicht lag es an ihrer eigenen körperlichen Veränderungen, dass Padmé den Gedanken an das was passieren würde bereits akzeptiert hatte. 

 

Sie erinnerte sich an den Schock, als die Schamanin ihnen mitgeteilt hatte was passieren würde, was immer passierte sobald Außenstehende sich dem Klima ihres Planeten aussetzten. Selbst wenn sie den Planeten sofort verließen (was sie aufgrund des Schaden ihres Raumschiffes nicht konnten) würde das nichts verändern, betonte die Schamanin.

 

Die große Gestalt der Schamanin Taro war neben Padmé zum stehen gekommen und hatte ihr erklärt das es für die Männer immer sehr viel schneller und intensiver kam. 

Obi-Wan hatte diese Informationen mit skeptischem Blick aufgenommen. 

 

Taro erklärte ihr später das die Gemeinschaft kein übliches Geschlechtersystem hatte, sondern in zyklischen Abständen, die durch das Ökosystem des Planeten hervorgerufen wurde, Brunftzeiten durchlebten in denen sich Paare und kurzzeitige Geschlechtsmerkmale herausbildeten um das fortbestehen der Rasse zu sichern. Ihr Volk glaubte, dass humanoide Rassen deshalb so auf ihren Planeten reagierten. 

 

Taro berichtete von Menschen die alleine auf ihrem Planeten gestrandet waren und letztendlich starben, da ihre Rassen nicht kompatibel waren. 

 

Die ersten paar Stunden hatte Obi-Wan keinerlei Anzeichen gezeigt und Padmé hatte sich der Hoffnung hingegeben zu glauben das sie vielleicht... Doch nach ihrem gemeinsamen Abendessen hatte er sich plötzlich entschuldigt und war in das Zelt verschwunden, das Taro ihnen angeboten hatte. Würde sie ihn nicht bereits seit einer Dekade kennen, hätte sie seine Unruhe nicht bemerkt. 

 

Als sie das dunkle, warme Zelt betrat, hatte sie ihn also tief in Meditation versunken vorgefunden. Und ihrerseits ihren Gedanken nach gehangen. Alle paar Stunden kam Taro und sah nach ihnen und war jedes mal erstaunt darüber wie viel Selbstdisziplin Obi-Wan aufwies.

 

Taro hatte ihr gesagt, sie solle versuchen ein wenig zu schlafen und Kräfte zu sammeln bevor es begann. Die Schamanin wies sie darauf hin, dass im Zelt Schüsseln mit Obst und Gebäck standen und der Wasserschlauch gefüllt an den Querstreben des Zeltes hing. 

 

Dann hatte sich Padmé in die dicken Felle gleiten lassen und versucht zu schlafen. Doch ihr Körper lehnte den Schlaf ab, eine Unruhe hatte sie erfasst. Es war wie ein elektrisches Surren, das ihren Körper nicht entspannen ließ und so beobachtete sie weiterhin müde, aber aufmerksam den Jedi-Meister. 

 

Sie fragte sich, was Anakin sagen würde. Würde er es verstehen? Einen kurzen Augenblick lang konnte sie sein wuterfülltes, in Eifersucht verzogenes Gesicht vor sich sehen und wusste was er verlangen würde. 

 

Doch Padmé war nicht bereit dafür zu sterben. Und auch wenn Obi-Wan aussah als würde er es bis zum letzten hinauszögern, würde sie ihn ebenfalls nicht sterben lassen. Nach all den Jahren war er einer ihrer engsten Freunde und ihn so zu sehen machte Padmé unruhig und rührte ihr Herz. 

 

Wenn sie ehrlich mit sich war, war sie froh das sie nicht ein fremder Jedi begleitet hatte, wie es eigentlich gedacht gewesen war. Sie dankte Kanzler Palpatine im Stillen dafür, dass er sie dazu gedrängt hatte, dass Obi-Wan sie begleiten sollte. Der Gedanke mit einem Mann zu schlafen den sie nicht kannte, nicht mochte, ließ sie erzittern. Nein, das es Obi-Wan, ihr Freund war, machte es erträglich. 

 

Wenn sie ihn so ansah und beobachtete, fragte sie sich, wie sich seine Hände auf ihrem Körper anfühlen würden. Seine Hände hatten wahrscheinlich die üblichen Schwielen vom Gebrauch eines Lichtschwertes, sie kannte diese von Anakins Berührungen. Wäre sein Griff fester? Sanfter? Würde sie so tun müssen als wäre es Anakin der sie berührte? 

 

Nein, dachte sie sicher. Das würde sie nicht. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn, wann immer er und Anakin im gleichen Raum waren, nicht wirklich als Mann wahrgenommen, das stimmte. War vielleicht auch immer vom Bild des perfekten Jedi-Meisters das er projizierte abgelenkt gewesen.

 

Doch jetzt, hier, konnte sie sich durchaus eingestehen das er auf seine ganz eigene Art ein attraktiver Mann war. Er war... 

 

Er war wirklich ein Mann, dachte sie errötend und ließ ihren Blick über seinen Körper wandern. 

Waren das nur die Hormone? 

 

Obi-Wans plötzliches Stöhnen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Er lag immer noch vorn über gebeugt auf den Knien, die Hände hatte er vor sein Gesicht geschlagen und schüttelte sich immer wieder, wie in Unglauben. Er murmelte etwas, dass sie nicht verstand. 

 

Sie stand von den Fellen auf und ging leise zu ihm hinüber, um sich schließlich neben ihn zu hocken. Als sie Obi-Wans Rücken berührte, stellte sie erschrocken fest wie heiß er sich anfühlte. Er gab ein erneutes Geräusch von sich und dann: 

„ _Fasst mich nicht an_ , Senatorin.“ Es klang gequält, seine Stimme sehr viel tiefer als sonst. Als käme sie aus dem Tiefsten seines Innersten. 

 

Doch was Padmé ebenfalls aus diesen Worten hinaus hörte war das Ende seiner Disziplin. 

Auf einmal war ihr bewusst was geschehen würde, geschehen musste und so etwas wie Panik stieg ungewollt in ihr auf.

Padmé fühlte, wie ihr Körper nun, da sie direkt neben ihm hockte, anfing stärker zu reagieren. Sie spürte wie sich ihre inneren Muskeln wellenartig zusammenzogen und sie mehr und mehr Feuchtigkeit produzierte. Ihr Atem ging nun ebenfalls schneller, ihr Herz schlug rasend gegen ihre Rippen. 

 

Auch hatte Padmé nie vorher bemerkt wie gut Obi-Wan roch. Ihrer beider Gerüche lagen in der Luft und vermengten sich zu einem unwiderstehlichen Parfüm. Möglicherweise lag es an ihrem Zustand, aber Padmé überkam ein Gefühl der plötzlichen Dringlichkeit. Sie  _ brauchte _ ihn. Jetzt sofort. 

 

_ Ich will ihn. _ Der Gedanke war plötzlich da und ließ sie nicht mehr los. Sie riss ihre Hand von seiner brennenden Haut zurück und fiel stolpernd auf ihren Hintern. 

 

„Senatorin“, brachte der Jedi hervor und hob langsam den Blick vom Boden, wie ein Raubtier das Witterung seiner Beute aufgenommen hatte. Seine Augen brannten sich in ihre, sein Blick bestand aus Verlangen und geschmolzenem Silber. 

„Padmé. Ich kann es nicht länger aufhalten.“ 

 

Jegliche Worte waren ihr entfallen, bei dem Blick den er ihr zuwarf. Er setzte sich schließlich auf, und sie konnte sofort sehen, dass auch seine Gedanken ausgelöscht waren, dass nur noch das Verlangen ihn ausfüllte. Als seine Hände sich um ihre Knöchel schlossen und sie zu sich zog, schrie sie kurz auf, als sie den Halt verlor und ihr Rücken den Boden berührte. 

 

Dann saß er bereits zwischen ihren gespreizten Beinen und sah sie beinahe erstaunt an, als versuche er den Sinn in seinem Handeln zu sehen. 

 

Padmé stützte sich auf ihre Ellbogen und erwiderte seinen Blick. Sie war sich inzwischen sicher, dass sie genauso unter dem Einfluss des Planeten stand wie er.

 

Es fühlte sich wie der beste Wein, die beste Droge an. Ihr Körper hatte auf Autopilot gestellt, während ihre Gedanken einfach nur so dahin flossen. Es war ein beinahe meditativer Zustand, wäre da nicht das unglaubliche Verlangen berührt zu werden und zu berühren. 

 

„Obi-Wan“, flüsterte sie und erwiderte seinen Blick. 

 

Er schüttelte den Kopf, als versuche sein Gehirn immer noch die Geschehnissen richtig aufzunehmen. Als versuche er zu verstehen was er tun würde, was er tun wollte, was er tun musste. 

 

„Darf ich--“, fragte er plötzlich mit rauer, gepresster Stimme und sie erkannte die Wichtigkeit die hinter dieser Frage stand. Bevor sie sich dessen bewusst war, nickte sie. Das „Ja.“, das sie hervorbrachte, war ein Flüstern. 

 

Bevor sie noch etwas erwidern konnte trug sie bereits keine Unterwäsche, keine Strumpfhose, keine Schuhe mehr. Ihr Rock fiel zurück und lag nun gebündelt über ihrer Hüfte. Ihre empfindlichste Stelle lag entblößt unter seinem verzehrendem Blick. 

 

„Padmé“, wisperte er, und er schien das erste Mal seit Stunden wieder ruhig zu sein. Er beobachtete sie eindringlich, und sie spürte, wie sie feuchter wurde und schließlich ihre Öffnung hinab lief. 

 

Padmé biss sich auf die Lippen und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. 

 

Er seufzte ergeben, bevor sein Mund ohne Vorwarnung ihre empfindlichste Stelle bedeckte.

 

Die Wollust traf sie wie ein Peitschenschlag. Es war fast zu viel und sie warf ihren Kopf zurück, während ihr Körper kurzschlußartig versuchte ihn sowohl von sich stoßen als auch näher zu ziehen. Ihre Beine versuchten von ihm weg zu kommen, während sie ihre Hände in seinem rotblondem Haar vergrub und ohne Zurückhaltung zog, ihre Fingernägel in seine Kopfhaut und seinen Nacken grub. Hatte er Schmerzen, so zeigte er es nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, die Geräusche die er von sich gab waren klar die von Wohlgefallen. Und ihre Hüften kreisten und kreisten.

 

Das Zelt war erfüllt von dem Schmatzen seines Mundes als er sie wieder und wieder zwischen ihren Beinen küsste und leckte. Er schien nicht genug von ihrem Geschmack, ihrem Geruch zu bekommen. 

 

Normalerweise empfand Padmé Scham und Unsicherheit bei diesem Akt. Doch die Hormone sorgten dafür, dass so etwas wie Hemmung keine Rolle spielten. Die sonst so hinderlichen Gedanken an undamenhafte Geräusche oder einen zu starken Körpergeruch waren ihr so fern wie der Gedanke an den Senat, ihr Leben, an Ana--

 

Er veränderte ihre Position indem er ihre Beine anhob und gegen ihren Oberkörper presste. Sie war nun ganz und gar bloßgelegt vor ihm und ihre Muskeln zitterten vor Anspannung, bevor sein Mund sie wieder bedeckte und letztendlich seine Zunge in sie Drang. Padmé war darauf nicht vorbereitet und kam mit einem letzten Schrei zitternd und zuckend unter seinen Lippen. 

 

Es war nur ein kurzer Moment den er ihr gab, indem sie die Augen schloss, ihre Hände von ihm fielen und sie es schaffte nach Luft zu schnappen. 

 

Er tauchte wieder zwischen ihren Beinen auf und leckte sich die Lippen. Das Geräusch, das er von sich gab, brachte sowohl Zufriedenheit als auch Ungeduld zum Ausdruck. Achtlos befreite er seine Erektion aus seiner Hose. Sein Oberkörper hob und senkte sich vor Anstrengung sich zu kontrollieren. Beim Anblick seines Körpers spürte sie das verräterische Brennen zwischen ihren Schenkeln und hob unbewusst und erwartungsvoll ihre Hüften. Sie konnte nur einen kurzen Blick auf seine Männlichkeit werfen, bevor Obi-Wan samtig weich und heiß in sie glitt und ihr zarter Körper sich ohne Widerstand öffnete. Sie stemmte sich ungeduldig gegen ihn um ihn schneller und tiefer in sich zu spüren. Es brannte, aber es war oh so gut. Ihre Lider fielen flatternd zu, während ihre Hände Halt suchten. 

 

Es gab kein zurück mehr, das wusste sie. Sie verschränkte ihre Beine über seinen Hüften und drängte ihn dazu sie zu nehmen. Doch er ließ sich von ihr nicht antreiben und fand einen stetigen, festen Rhythmus der Padmé atemlos machte. 

 

Mit Erschrecken stellte sie fest, dass die ungeduldigen, gierigen Geräusche die den Raum erfüllten von ihr kamen. Kümmern konnte sie diese Einsicht allerdings nicht.

 

Nicht, wenn sich jeder Stoß anfühlte als würde er sie vollkommen und komplett Anfüllen, um dann wieder aus ihr zu gleiten und sie leer und ungeduldig zurück zu lassen, bis er erneut in sie stieß.

 

Er hob nun eines ihrer Beine über seine Schulter, um sie fester an sich ziehen zu können, während er immer tiefer in sie eindrang. Ihr Körper fühlte sich, als würden alle ihre Nervenenden dort zwischen ihren Beinen enden und nur darauf warten von ihm berührt zu werden. 

 

Seine Augen bohrten sich in ihre. Sie war zu keinerlei Worten mehr fähig. 

Er setzte zu einem Stakkato an und sie konnte nicht anders als mit kurzen, lautem Aufschreien zu antworten. 

 

Ihr Körper fühlte sich so an, als würde er nicht mehr Lust  ertragen können. Ihre Hand glitt zitternd zwischen ihre Körper und begann sich selbst zu berühren.

 

Es war einfach nicht genug. Sie wollte ihn zu sich ziehen, das weiche Haar seines Oberkörpers auf ihren empfindlichen Brustspitzen fühlen. Ihrer beider Schweiß zwischen ihren Körpern spüren. Sie wollte, dass er sie berührte und liebkoste. 

 

Hielt er sich noch immer zurück? Wie war das möglich, wenn sie am Rande des Wahnsinns angekommen war? 

 

Obi-Wan schob bestimmt ihre Hand von ihrem Körper, als habe er ihre Gedanken gehört und ersetzte sie durch die seine. Sein Daumen rieb raue Kreise auf ihr weiches, geschwollenes Fleisch. Und endlich spürte sie das erlösende Feuerwerk, das ihre Neuronen zuerst zum ersterben brachte und dann zu neuem Leben erweckte. 

 

Sie spürte sein antwortendes Stöhnen und die Hitze seines Ergusses tief in ihrem Schoß. 

 

Ohne Vorwarnung glitt er aus ihr hinaus und fiel erschöpft neben ihr zu Boden. Dort wo er noch vor einigen Sekunden in ihr gewesen war spürte sie nun eine Leere die tiefer reichte als das Körperliche.

 

Padmé zitterte am ganzen Körper, ihr schweres Samtkleid klebte unangenehm an ihrem Rücken. Sie strich sich das dunkelbraune Haar aus der Stirn und spürte den Schweiß trocknen. 

 

Sie hatten es bis auf das Nötigste nicht einmal geschafft ihre Kleidung abzulegen. Padmé trug nach wie vor ihre Kleider und Obi-Wan hatte lediglich seine Hose über die schmalen Hüften hinab gezogen. 

 

Ihr Hintern tat weh, ihre Schenkel brannten, ihre inneren Muskeln arbeiteten nach wie vor wellenartig als wäre Obi-Wan noch immer in ihr. 

 

Ihr Blick glitt hinüber zu ihm. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er versuchte wieder seinen Atem zu beruhigen. Noch immer erschien er angespannt bis in den letzten Muskel zu sein, wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie denken das er keine Erlösung gefunden hatte. Doch der langsam aus ihr hinauslaufende Samen und die glänzenden weißen Tropfen auf seinem halb erigiertem Penis sagten etwas anderes. Nein, es war keinesfalls beendet. 

 

Das Antworten ihres Körpers kam sofort und unweigerlich.

 

Ihre Gedanken waren noch immer nebulös und wirr. Noch immer gab es nichts außer dem Gefühl das es nicht genug war. Sie wollte ihn erneut spüren. 

 

Seine Männlichkeit hatte eine beinahe magnetische Anziehung auf sie. Er war breit und leicht gebogen, die Spitze nahm unter ihrem Blick mehr und mehr Farbe an, wurde rot und schwoll an. Sie beugte sich über ihn und nahm ihn mit einem Seufzen in den Mund. Ihrer beider Geschmack traf sie unvorbereitet und sie glitt etwas weiter hinab, nahm ihn noch tiefer in ihren Mund um mehr von diesem Geschmack zu bekommen. 

 

Er keuchte über ihr und rief laut ihren Namen. Sie war sich sicher, dass er selbst nicht wusste ob es eine Aufforderung war weiter zu machen oder aufzuhören. Sein Kopf fiel zu Boden und sein Stöhnen trieb sie an ihre Liebkosungen zu verstärken. 

 

Sie schloss eine Hand um ihn und glitt im Rhythmus ihrer Hand auf und ab, während ihre andere Hand seinen Oberschenkel knetete. 

Padmé hatte nicht gewusst das es sie erregen könnte so etwas zu tun, aber sie rieb ihre Schenkel leicht aneinander und spürte wie sie feuchter und feuchter wurde. Er versuchte sie etwas ungeschickt von sich zu ziehen, doch sie drückte seine Hand fort und ließ ihn in ihrem Mund kommen. Sie spürte das Zucken und kleiner werden seines Geschlechts. 

 

Nun ließ sie von ihm ab und sah verblüfft über sich selbst auf ihn nieder. Ihre Lippen fühlten sich geschwollen an, sein salziger, männlicher Geschmack erfüllte ihren Mund und erinnerte sie daran das sie sonst diskret in ein Taschentuch spuckte wann immer Anakin diese Pflicht von ihr einforderte. 

Es hatte ihr gefallen, stellte sie verwirrt fest. Mit jedem Zeichen seiner Erregung war das Pochen ihres Unterleibs stärker geworden. Waren diese verwirrenden Gefühle nur die Auswirkung des Planeten? 

Seine Hände lagen zu Fäusten geballt neben seinem Körper, als wollte er sich davon abhalten sie zu berühren. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. 

 

Eine Welle aus Ärger und Traurigkeit ergriff sie plötzlich, als sie sich der Situation gewahr wurde. Sie beide trugen immer noch ihre Kleidung, hatten getan was getan werden musste. Er konnte sie kaum ansehen. 

 

Gerade hätte sie auch jede andere Frau sein können. Sie war nicht besser als eine coruscantische Prostituierte mit der er seine Gelüste befriedigt hatte. Es war einfach etwas was sie getan hatten, als hätten sie einander geholfen eine Stelle am Rücken zu kratzen, die sie selbst nicht erreichen konnten. 

 

Doch für Padmé konnte es das niemals sein. Sie war in dem Glauben aufgewachsen, das Sex auch Liebe beinhaltete. Das beides Hand in Hand ging. Und wenn schon nicht Liebe, dann doch wenigstens Zuneigung oder Freundschaft? 

Es war ihr nicht möglich diese Dinge einfach nur zu tun ohne sie auch zu wollen. So war sie einfach nicht. Das entsprach nicht ihrer Überzeugung und ihren Werten. Sie verlangte nach einer tieferen Verbindung als die ihrer Körper.

 

Sie wusste nicht viel über diese Seite Obi-Wans. Einige Male hatte sie versucht herauszufinden, ob es vielleicht jemand gab, doch Anakin hatte sie jedes Mal so abschätzend angesehen, dass sie es aufgegeben hatte. 

Was sie wusste war, dass er eine Verbindung mit Herzogin Satine Kryze gehabt hatte. Doch ob diese auch körperlicher Natur gewesen war, vermochte sie nicht sagen. Wenn sie raten müsste, dann würde sie verneinen. 

Vielleicht weil auch er glaubte, das Sex nicht nur eine körperliche Sache war? 

Es war offensichtlich, dass ihn ein innerer Konflikt davon abhielt sie anzusehen. Die blauen Augen waren auf das Dach des Zeltes gerichtet und selbst im Halbdunkel konnte sie die Emotionen sehen die über sein Gesicht huschten. Erstaunen, Unglauben, Verwirrung. 

_Sieh mich an,_ dachte sie plötzlich. _Sieh mich doch bitte an._

Doch sein Blick blieb starr, und sie fragte sich, ob er vor hatte das Geschehene zu ignorieren. Doch wenn dies der Fall war... Wie sollte sie ihm morgen mit Respekt begegnen? 

Nein, sie würde Obi-Wan nicht mehr so ansehen können wie vorher. Er wäre niemals mehr nur der gewissenhafte Jedi, er war auch der Mann der ihr nicht in die Augen blicken konnte, weil sie etwas Verwerfliches, etwas Anrüchiges getan hatten, das nicht nur gegen ihre Werte ging, sondern, sie war sich sicher, auch gegen Obi-Wans. 

 

Es lag daran, dass sie Freunde waren. Das sie einander kannten und achteten. Es nicht zu sagen, ihn nicht zu bitten, kam Padmé einem Todesurteil ihrer Freundschaft gleich. Wenn sie die nächsten Stunden überleben wollten, wenn sie als Freunde daraus hervorgehen wollten, konnte sie es nicht für sich behalten. 

 

Der Schmerz entriss ihrer Kehle das Schluchzen und Obi-Wan blickte erstaunt auf.

„Padmé?“ Seine Stimme klang besorgt, sein Blick wanderte über ihren Körper, als glaubte er ihr Schmerz sei körperlicher Natur. 

 

_Nimm nicht nur meinen Körper,_ dachte sie und sah ihn hilfesuchend an, _sei auch jetzt mein Freund._

 

„Ich _brauche_ dich. _Bitte._ “ Sie versuchte alles in dieses Wort hinein zu legen. Er war ihr Freund. Er würde es verstehen wie sehr sie ihn jetzt brauchte. Nicht nur ihr Körper, sondern auch ihr Geist und ihr Herz. 

 

 


	2. Thirstballin': Teil 2, Obi-Wan

_ 2: Obi-Wan _

 

Die Worte hingen zwischen ihnen in der Luft und brachten Obi-Wans Kontrolle zum schwanken. Er rief die Macht an ihm zu helfen. Das war nun das zweite Mal in Folge, dass sie ihn dazu brachte seine Disziplin zu vergessen... Noch immer konnte er sie auf seinen Lippen schmecken. Er hatte sich komplett vergessen, als er sich über sie her gemacht hatte. Als sei sie ein Festmahl, das sie nur für ihn ausgelegt hatte. 

 

Nur, dass ihre Süße nicht genug gewesen war. Er wünschte sich plötzlich, sich Zeit nehmen zu können, sie langsam immer und immer wieder an den Rand des Höhepunktes zu bringen, nur um sie dann wieder zurück zu holen und erneut zu beginnen. 

Er wollte hören, wie sie seinen Namen schrie. 

 

Der Gedanke schockierte Obi-Wan. Waren die Veränderungen des Planeten so schwerwiegend, dass sie selbst  _ solche  _ Gedanken hervorlocken konnten?

 

Padmé war nie mehr als eine Freundin für ihn gewesen. Als er sie kennen gelernt hatte war sie vierzehn gewesen, für ihn mehr Kind, als Frau. Zumal er zu diesem Zeitpunkt immer noch versuchte Satine zu vergessen. 

 

Also nein, Padmé war immer nur das störrische kleine Ding gewesen, dass sich plötzlich als Königin entpuppt hatte. 

 

Doch er hatte des öfteren Anakins etwas ausufernde Träume durch ihr Meister/Padawan Band gespürt, was ihn mehr als nur verwirrt hatte und ihn in die Position gebracht hatte zahlreiche unangenehme Gespräche zu führen. Aber umso älter Anakin wurde, um so weniger wurden die Träume. Zu dem Zeitpunkt als sie Padmé wieder sahen waren Anakins Schilde zumindest so stark, dass er von _diesen_ Gefühlen nicht mehr die _volle_ Schlagseite abbekam. Manchmal verfluchte er Qui-Gon, dass er ihn über all diese Aspekte nicht hatte aufklären können. 

 

Wie viel hatte Qui-Gon über Satine und ihn gewusst? Wahrscheinlich wollte er es gar nicht wissen...

 

Und er wollte sich auch nicht vorstellen wie viel sein Meister von Garen und seinen Ausflügen in die Vergnügungs-Viertel Coruscant wusste. Sie hatten nie die Huren frequentiert, <i> _dass_ _< /i>_ hatte selbst ihr jugendlicher Verstand und ihr Geldbeutel nicht zugelassen, doch es bot sich immer die ein oder andere Frau an, die einen Padawan in die Gefilde der körperlichen Liebe einweisen wollte. 

 

Denn nur die emotionale Verbindung war verboten, nicht aber die sexuelle Erfüllung. 

 

Auch er hatte seine Erfahrungen diesbezüglich gemacht, bis er sich entschieden hatte, seine Überzeugungen und Werte über sein Verlangen zu stellen.

 

Und nun... Nun hielt er Padmé in den Armen. Er hatte getan was ihre Körper tun mussten, hatte sich mit seiner letzten Kontrolle daran festgehalten eben nur den Akt zu vollziehen und sich gegen das Verlangen gewehrt sie zu berühren, zu liebkosen und zu  _ küssen.  _

 

Immer und immer wieder hatte er sich in Erinnerung gerufen wer er war, wer  _ sie  _ war. Nein, sicherlich war sie froh, wenn sie wieder zu sich kamen, dass sie zumindest diese letzte Schwelle nicht übertreten hatten. 

 

Er war froh, dass sie immer noch ihre Kleider trug, dass er immer noch Teile seiner Kluft an hatte, die ihn daran erinnerte, dass er ein Jedi Meister war. 

 

Auch wenn ihre Lippen rot und geschwollen wie Kirschen waren und seinen Blick immer wieder auf sich zogen. Es kostete ihn alles nicht nieder zu sinken und sie zu küssen. 

 

„Bitte, Obi-Wan“, sagte sie, und er hörte die Verärgerung als auch die Traurigkeit in ihrer Stimme. „Benutze mich nicht wie eine Hure.“

Das Erstaunen über ihre Worte war spürbar und Obi-Wan gestand sich errötend ein, dass er versucht hatte seine Ehre zu Opfer ihrer Selbstachtung zu erhalten. 

 

Hätte er auch nur ein wenig mehr darüber nachgedacht, hätte er leicht erkennen können, dass Padmé wahrscheinlich sehr froh darüber war, dass er es war und nicht Kit Fisto, wie es eigentlich zuerst geplant gewesen war. 

Padmé konnte nicht einfach mit irgendeinem Mann schlafen. Und die Art und Weise ihres ersten Zusammentreffens, war wahrscheinlich alles andere, als das, was sie mit sich selbst vereinbaren konnte. 

 

Es war keine Zeit für lange Entschuldigungen, stattdessen setzte er sich auf schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, stand in einer Folge flüssiger Bewegungen auf und trug sie hinüber zu den schweren Fellen der Bettstatt. 

 

Dort entkleidete er sie Stück für Stück. Sie war eine Augenweide, ihr Körper der einer Tänzerin, zierlich und wunderschön und er ließ den Gedanken zu und würdigte sie mit einem warmen Blick. Er war sich sicher, dass er diesen Moment bis an sein Lebensende nie vergessen würde. 

 

Ihre Augen waren von einem geheimen Feuer entbrannt, und er konnte wie beim ersten Mal nicht den Blick von ihr lassen. 

 

_Macht, hilf mir,_ dachte er, und ließ sich vorsichtig auf ihr nieder. Er spürte, wie überall um sie herum die Energie vibrierte, und es beruhigte ihn das die Macht es gut hieß. 

 

Das machte es einfacher und zugleich schwieriger. 

 

Überall wo sie sich berührten, fühlte sich seine Haut heiß und prickelnd an und schien ihn bis auf die Knochen zu wärmen. 

 

Noch immer sah er in ihre Augen und versuchte sich die Aufregung zu erklären, die ihn erfüllte, als er ihren Lippen näher kam. 

 

Sie streckte sich ihm entgegen, und die Leidenschaft, die noch immer seinen Körper beherrschte, loderte erneut auf, doch selbst diese war nicht so wichtig wie das Verlangen jetzt ihre Lippen unter seinen spüren zu müssen.

 

Ihre Münder trafen sich gleichzeitig, der Kuss beinahe zärtlich, unschuldig. Wieder glitten ihre Hände in sein Haar und über seinen Nacken, wie eben, als er sie bei einem ganz anderen Kuss erforscht hatte. Padmé war plötzlich ganz weich und sanft, und das Verlangen wuchs wieder in ihm, so wie es auch in ihr wuchs. 

 

Sie küssten sich eine ganze Zeit lang, bis Padmé in seinen Armen nachgiebig und hingebungsvoll lag und sich gegen seinen Körper drängte. Sie streichelte immer noch seinen Nacken, glitt hinauf und hinab, wo sie ihn zuvor mit Feuer die Fingernägel über den Nacken gekratzt hatte. 

 

Ihr Körper rieb sich katzenartig an den seinen, ihre Beine schlangen sich um seine Hüften und zogen ihn näher und näher, bis er ganz auf ihr lag.  Sie seufzte zufrieden.  Er spürte, dass sie sich vollkommen vergessen hatte. 

 

Es gab in ihren Emotionen keinen Hinweis mehr darauf, dass dies eine Pflicht war. Der Gedanke war erstaunlich, gefährlich und... wunderschön. 

 

Bevor er wusste was geschah, hatte sie ihn hinab auf die Felle gepresst, so dass er auf dem Rücken lag. Obi-Wan sah sie erstaunt und fragend an, bevor sie elegant auf ihn glitt und sich rittlings auf ihm nieder ließ. 

 

„Padmé“, stieß er atemlos aus, als sie die Spitze seiner Erektion gegen ihre Öffnung presste und sich vorsichtig hinabgleiten ließ. 

 

Ihr Körper hieß ihn willkommen und er konnte nicht anders als ihr entgegen zu kommen. Es fühlte sich an als würde er heim kommen und er schloss flehend die Augen. 

 

Padmé übernahm nun die Führung und ließ sich behände auf und nieder gleiten. Seine Hände glitten rastlos über ihren Körper. Zum Ende hin packte er ihre Hüften, um ihr entgegen zu kommen und fest in sie stoßen zu können. Als sie über ihm erzitterte und kam, spürte er ihre Emotionen durch die Macht strömen. Die Lust, das Verlangen, die Wärme. An den Rändern dieser Explosion ihre Freundschaft, die Zuneigung zu ihm. Auch dort fand sich die Verwirrung und die Angst ihn zu verlieren. 

 

Er folgte ihr gedankenlos und gab sich dem Gefühlschaos hin. So oder so, es war zu spät. Er hatte in dieser Nacht bereits mehr als einmal den Kodex gebrochen. 

 

Die Hitze war genauso überwältigend und erstaunlich wie das erste Mal als er sich in ihr verloren hatte, und für einen Moment perfekter Wonne, glaubte er, dass sein Körper endlich die Ruhe gefunden hatte die ihm fehlte seit er diesen verdammten Planeten betreten hatte.

 

Sie ließ sich in seine Arme nieder, legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust, und schloss zufrieden und erschöpft die Augen. 

 

Es würde nicht das letzte Mal heute Nacht sein, dass sie einander lieben würden. Obi-Wan machte sich nicht die Mühe den Gedanken zu zensieren. Wieso auch? 

 

Er zog sie noch etwas näher an sich und sog ihren Geruch ein. Konzentrierte sich darauf langsam zu atmen. Ein und aus. Ein und aus. Er konnte spüren wie seine Körpertemperatur sich endlich wieder normalisierte und sein Herzschlag langsamer wurde.

 

Für einen Moment lag er einfach nur dort und dachte nichts. 

 

Es war ein perfekter Moment der lebendigen Macht. Er spürte sie um seinen und Padmés Körper, die sich an ihn schmiegte als hätten sie dies bereits Tausende von Male getan. Es gab keinerlei Vorbehalte.

 

Seine Finger glitten immer wieder selbstvergessen über die weiche Haut ihres Armes. Ihr Atem war ebenso ruhig wie sein eigener. 

 

Vielleicht war es das bereits gewesen. Der Gedanke war gleichzeitig erleichternd und ernüchternd. 

 

Padmé hörte nicht auf ihn zu berühren. War sie schon immer so oder war auch das eine Auswirkung des Planeten? Obi-Wan würde es nie erfahren... 

 

Es konnte sein, dass er kurz ein gedöst war, doch als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war es, weil er sie erneut brauchte. Er konnte bereits spüren wie er langsam hart in ihr wurde. 

 

Es war Padmé, dachte er schließlich erstaunt, als er die Augen öffnete. 

 

Die verteilte kleine neckende Küsse über seinen Hals und Schultern, während ihre Hüften beinahe unmerklich auf und nieder kreisten. Wusste sie überhaupt was sie tat? Ihre Augen waren nach wie vor geschlossen. War sie überhaupt wach?

 

„Padmé“, stieß er aus und er erkannte seine eigene Stimme kaum wieder. 

 

„Hmm.“ gab sie leise von sich. „ _Hmmm_.“ 

 

„Padmé.“ wiederholte er. Ihre Lider hoben sich sehr langsam, bis sie ihn aus schwarzen Augen anblickte. Es war lediglich ein winziger brauner Ring um ihre erweiterten Pupillen. 

Sein Körper reagierte bevor sein Kopf aufholen konnte. 

 

Ihre Körper wussten besser, was sie brauchten, und nach diesen ersten Malen, hatten sie nun endlich eine Ahnung, was sie tun mussten, um dem Anderen die meiste Lust zu bringen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie wieder erschöpft auf ihm lag. Sie schwiegen, und er hielt sie fest, zwischendurch schliefen sie kurze Zeit, um erneut vom Verlangen nacheinander aufgeweckt zu werden. 

 

Ob es wohl eine Wechselwirkung zwischen ihren Körpern gab? Vielleicht beeinflusste der Planet ihre Körperchemie und ihre Körper einander? Anders konnte Obi-Wan es sich nicht erklären, dass Padmé aufwachte als könne sie seine Erregung spüren. Und dass er hart wurde, sobald sie ihn ihrerseits brauchte. 

 

Es war unmöglich genau zu sagen, wie oft er in ihr gewesen war. Wie oft er sie gespürt hatte. Auf wie viele Arten er sie zum Kommen gebracht hatte und sie ihn. 

 

Am zweiten morgen war es vorbei. Endlich? 

 

Es war das erste Mal, dass er bemerkte, dass sie dreckig waren. Zuvor hatte er nichts dergleichen bemerkt. Padmé schlief erschöpft und nackt auf den Fellen, seine Jedi-Robe lag über ihrer Hüfte und den Oberschenkeln. 

 

Er konnte sehen, dass er seine Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Sein Bart hatte sie gekratzt und - bei der Macht - hier und da hatte er sie im Eifer der Lust gebissen. Ihr Haar war strähnig und an einigen Stellen verfilzt, wo er sie des öfteren festgehalten hatte. Er errötete bei dem Gedanken, wie fest er sie manchmal genommen hatte. Und er wollte nicht an all die anderen abwaschbaren Spuren denken, die er auf ihren Schenkeln und ihrem Bauch hinterlassen hatte. 

 

Doch abgesehen davon, war sie absolut strahlend. Er bemerkte abwesend, wie geschwollen und rot vom Küssen ihre Lippen waren. 

 

Er holte den Wasserschlauch, den jemand wohlweislich an einem der Streben des Zeltes aufgehängt hatte, und trat vorsichtig an die Felle um sich langsam neben ihr nieder zu lassen, und ihr das Wasser einzuflößen. Das Wasser rann ihr den Mund herab, während sie gierig trank. Dann nahm er sie vorsichtig auf den Arm, die Robe um ihren Körper gewickelt. 

 

Sie öffnete nicht die Augen sondern schmiegte sich lediglich an ihn, was ihn kurz innehalten ließ. 

 

„... Nochmal, Obi-Wan?“, fragte sie leise. In ihrer Stimme lag keinerlei Ablehnung. 

 

Er erlaubte sich ein kurzes Schmunzeln und trug sie wortlos hinaus. Ihre Augen waren immer noch geschlossen. Einige Meter weiter befanden sich die heißen Quellen, die er bei ihrer Ankunft wahrgenommen hatte. 

 

Vorsichtig schritt er ins Wasser. Als ihr Körper die Hitze des Wasser wahrnahm, gab sie ein tiefes Stöhnen  v on sich und schlug die Augen auf. Sie waren nach wie vor etwas glasig, aber ansonsten blickte ihn eine wache Padmé an. 

 

Für einen Moment wusste er nicht was er sagen sollte und sie sahen sich lediglich an. Es war beinahe als sähen sie sich das erste Mal. Und auf eine sehr spezielle Art war dem ja auch so. Padmé musterte ihn eindringlich. Das erste Mal seit sehr langer Zeit war er sich jeder Imperfektion seines männlichen, nicht mehr ganz so jungen Körpers bewusst.

 

Was sah sie? 

 

Ihre Gefühle stießen wie Wellen gegen seine Sinne, umspielten ihn, wie das Wasser. Er hatte nicht aktiv die Macht befragt, es war als käme sie zu ihm. Als bestünde eine einfache Verbindung. 

 

Es war eine knochentiefe Erschöpfung, die er spürte. Erleichterung das sie es geschafft hatten. 

 

Sie war unsicher. Natürlich, das fühlte er auch. Und auch hier wieder die Angst, dass sie ihn verlieren würde. Ihn, ihren Freund. In ihren Gedanken war er wie die Felsen, beständig und sicher und einfach <i> _da_. </i>

 

Und dann: Freude darüber, dass sie zusammen waren. 

 

Er war immer noch ihr Freund. Und darüber hinaus--

 

Die Erregung die ihn erreichte war zäh und süß wie Honig, und sein Körper reagierte, bevor er wusste, das er es tat. Mit einigen Zügen war er bei ihr und sie waren sich erneut so nah, dass er ihren Herzschlag auf seiner Haut spüren konnte. 

 

„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet, Obi-Wan“, flüsterte sie leise, nur für seine Ohren bestimmt und presste sich fest an seinen Körper. 

 

Er würde wohl kaum so tun können, als beeinflusste ihn das nicht. Sein Mund war trocken und er sprachlos. 

 

„Welche Frage?“ _Meinte sie--?_

 

„Nochmal, Obi-Wan?“ _Ja._

 

War es noch der Planet? Brauchte sie  _ ihn _ , war es wirklich lebensnotwendig? Würde sie sonst fragen?  _ musste so sein, _ dachte er und versuchte alles andere zu ignorieren, wie sollte er sonst mit sich selbst und seinen Entscheidungen leben? 

 

Wie sonst sollte er vor sich rechtfertigen, dass er langsam in sie geglitten war, dass er sie ein letztes Mal, mit dem Wissen, dass es das letzte Mal sein würde, geliebt hatte? Langsam und stetig, bis sie gegen seinen Mund gejapst und seinen Namen gesagt hatte. Immer und immer wieder hatte er es hinausgezögert, sie in den Wahnsinn getrieben, bis sie ihn angeherrscht hatte, sie endlich kommen zu lassen. 

 

Er wollte nicht, dass es endete. Bei der Macht, in diesem Moment konnte er sich eingestehen, dass es das komplette Gegenteil von dem war, was er eigentlich wollte. 

 

Er hielt ihren Blick und sie den seinen. Es war intimer als vorher und sie waren sich näher, wie zwei geschlossene Buchseiten. Wie konnte das sein? 

 

Ihre Gesichter waren sich unglaublich nah, er spürte ihren Atem stoßweise auf seiner Haut. Ihre kleine, feste Hand in seinem Nacken, die andere auf dem Stein um etwas halt zu haben. Er wusste, wann es soweit war. Sie kam - ihre Augen fielen flackernd zu. Er verlor sich ebenso. 

 

Sie standen noch eine kurze Zeit dort und hielten den Körper des anderen, sein Mund liebkosend an ihrer Stirn.

 

Schließlich ließ er sie los, überrascht über sich selbst und die Intensität seiner Gefühle. Er räusperte sich. 

 

„Geht es dir jetzt besser?“

 

Padmé nickte lediglich wortlos, zu keinen Worten fähig. Eine Welle an Schuldgefühlen und Scham wallte in ihr auf. 

 

Er glitt vorsichtig aus ihr hinaus,  sie verzog den Mund bei dem Gefühl des Verlustes das an Schmerz grenzte.  Sie brach den Blickkontakt und sank in die heiße Quelle zurück, den Kopf gegen die Steine gebettet, die Augen halb geschlossen um ihre Tränen zu verstecken. 

 

Einen Moment lang dachte er daran, sie in den Arm zu nehmen und weinen zu lassen. So etwas würde ein Freund tun. Doch gleichzeitig--

 

Er wusch sich schnell und mechanisch, blickte sie nicht mehr an. 

_Zu gefährlich..._

 

„Ich kümmere mich um den Schaden am Schiff. Lasst Euch Zeit.“ 

 

Er stieg aus dem Wasser. Ihre Augen folgten ihm. 

„Obi-Wan?“, rief sie ihm nach. Er drehte sich nicht einmal ganz zu ihr um. 

 

Sie wisperte: „Danke.“ 

 

Er erwiderte nichts und verschwand in der Dunkelheit des Zeltes und versuchte seiner verwirrten Gedanken Herr zu werden.

 

*******

 

Taro sah den beiden Humanoiden dabei zu wie sie ihr Schiff betraten. Es lag eine seltsame Anspannung zwischen ihnen, die weder Taro noch  dessen Schüler Era verstand. In ihrer Gesellschaft hatten sie das Fortbestehen ihrer Rasse gesichert. Da gab es nichts weshalb sie sich schlecht fühlen mussten.

 

Era blickte die Schamanin fragend an. „Hätten wir ihnen nichts sagen sollen?“ 

 

Taro schüttelte den Kopf. „Schau sie dir an: Es ist schwierig genug für diese Menschen.“

 

Der Schüler sah den beiden wehmütig und nachdenklich nach. 

 

Für  sie beide  war es klar, dass Obi-Wan und Padmé den Planeten nicht allein verlassen hatten. 

 

Ja, ihr Planet war ein sehr fruchtbarer Planet. 

 

-the end-

 

 


End file.
